islandofsodorchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Series 21
The twenty first series will be slated to release in 2033. It contains nineteen episodes rather than seventeen but in the TV Movie special called "The Engines' Christmas Special", it was a three-part episode approximately ninety minutes. Episodes #A Boathouse for Norris and Ness - When Captain's boat house is knocked down to re-construct for more boats, Captain, Norris and Ness needs to find a boathouse to sleep in. #A Streamliner Holiday - Spencer invites Thomas for a vacation to bring a new engine, Speed Rocket from Victoria and a dark green streamliner from the USA to the island. Like him, Caitlin, Connor, and Elliot, they are alike. #Thank You - During Thanksgiving, Thomas is taking some food to the Sodor Market including the turkey. #What Have You Done?! - On a rainy day, Speed Rocket was in a rush and splatters mud puddles at each other. #Toby's Mountain Adventure - Toby is taking some tourists to Sodor Mountain Peaks when the tunnel is under construction. Flynn and Belle came to the rescue. #Shadow Play - It was Halloween night and Thomas sees shadows running and freaked him out. #Help Wanted - Thomas needs help from Dart and Den to look after the Dieselworks and Easy and Peasy at the Electricworks. #The Marshalling Yard - A new marshaling yard is open for engines to shunt freight cars up the hump and one of each freight car goes coasting down the switches. #What's In A Name - At Tidmouth Sheds, Thomas decides what shed belongs to which engine. #Thomas and the New Tank Engine - A new engine arrives on the island, causing trouble. #Rusty To The Rescue - A new railway fire engine arrives on the island. #Spending Time with Gordon - Speed Rocket takes over express duties while Gordon isn't pulling the express. #Tidmouth Harbour - Thomas was here to take the Flying Kipper. #Thomas And Percy Goes To Mainland - A huge picnic is held at the mainland and Thomas and Percy came here to see the mainland engines. #Bridget Starts School - #No Station Pilot Like You - #The Engine's Christmas Special, Part 1 - A new therma-heat camera is invented and a new engine arrives on the railway to help with the christmas special. #The Engine's Christmas Special, Part 2 - The engines are about to save Boyd from scrap. #The Engine's Christmas Special, Part 3 - The engines planned a search party to save Boyd from scrap before the Christmas party. Characters The Rest of the Steam Team, Thomas are most likely to appear. Characters Introduced *Speed Rocket - A Victorian steam engine from Victoria. *Boyd - A green steam engine with freckles, a stripe on his right bumper, and a red firebox. *Sam - The black tank engine who is very sulky about his brakes being oily and his funnel cracked. *Spade - A rusty blue steam engine who is young and doesn't want to dirty coal places. *Fendis - A steam engine who is patient, calm, and hates working with diesels. *Rusty - A heritage fire truck who runs on rails. *Heatwave - A thermal heat tracking device who will use a camera to find you if you're in danger. Trivia *This is the first series to use "Engine Roll Call (Rock Version)" as the intro's theme song. Category:Television Series